1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating handle, more particularly to an operating handle of a cutting device which is provided with a lock unit for preventing the device from untimely performing a cutting action.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cutting device 10 which includes a base 11 with an upright post 12, a saw carrier 13 mounted swingably to the post 12, a circular cutting saw 14 carried rotatably by the carrier 13, a motor 15 mounted on the carrier 13 and connected to the circular cutting saw 14 for driving the latter, and an operating handle 16 for moving the circular cutting saw 14 toward and away from the base 11.
Note that in the conventional cutting device 10, a portion of the circular cutting saw 14 is exposed from the carrier 13 and covered by a transparent cover 18 which be easily moved into the carrier 13. The operating handle 16 is provided with a switch 17 which is electrically connected to and for actuating the motor 15. Since the switch 17 is disposed on the outer surface of the operating handle 16 so that in a situation where the cover 18 is opened by a child, the child may accidentally touch the switch 17, thereby driving the circular cutting saw 14, which can cause injury to the child.